


The Great Thief

by ChihiroKensei



Category: RWBY
Genre: "great thief", Bromance, Fluff, Fluffy, Freeform, Humor, Just Cute Stuff, M/M, Neptune also being a cutie, Sun being a cutie, firstfic!, jailbail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChihiroKensei/pseuds/ChihiroKensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun Wukong, the self proclaimed "Great thief and stowaway" apparently isn't that great and gets arrested. Now Neptune has to bail him out and put up with his shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreelancerKiwi (angels_and_alcohol)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FreelancerKiwi+%28angels_and_alcohol%29).



> So this is my first fic, No biggie. I had the idea for this fic since, like 3 weeks ago but I'm a great procrastinator! too bad it's not as brag-worthy as to a great thief or stowaway. I'd like to give special mentions to Freelancer Kiwi for giving me motivation to start writing fic. She's pretty awesome. Check out her fic Domino effect if you haven't yet! Without further adiu, lets begin!

"You what, and you want me to what!?" Neptune exclaimed over the phone.

"Dude common.. please?" The faunas pleaded.

"Ugh sometimes I wonder why I'm partners with you." Neptune said rubbing his temples.

"Cuuuuuuuuz, ya love me! Now hurry up! This place stinks and I'm starvin'." Sun whined.

"I'm coming over" Neptune said. Hanging up his scroll, He hustled out the dorm, locking it and head straight for the airship to Vale.

 

 Neptune soon arrived at the VPD. He walked up to the counter where an officer, almost like a secretary was busy typing things into the computer.

"Um, excuse me."

The female officer looked up. "Hi there, How may we help you?"

"Uh, I'm here for the posted bail on Sun Wukong"

"Oh. Him." The officer said bluntly and dreadingly.

Neptune could only sympathize with the officer. "I am so sorry for any trouble he has caused."

"Please just, try to keep him under control, Or else we'll really up the punishment if there happens to be a next time." The Officer threatened as if representing the entire collected will of the VPD. It made Neptune wonder how infamous Sun really was.

Neptune nodded quickly.

The officer searched and brought up some information on the computer. "The bail is 1000 Liens, will that be cash or chip?"

Neptune swore he lost consciousness for a brief moment. Regaining his composure he let out a meekly "Chip please"

 

With the transaction done the officer told him to take a seat. "Mr.Wukong will be out with you in a second."

Neptune gave a quick thanks and wobbled back to one of the chairs.

"1000 Lien?!" Neptune harshly remarked in his mind.

Neptune held his head while rubbing his temples. An action he's been doing excessively quite recently because of a certain troublesome monkey. He swore he's was going to rupture a blood vessel or something from all the stress.

 

"Heeey buddy! You came for me!" A loud voice rang, produced by a mouth with a very cheeky grin.

 Neptune looked up to see his friend walking towards him with out stretched arms and tail.

Neptune eyes widened and put out his arms in defense. "No hugs, NO HUGS"

Despite the warning he was still caught in his friend's death trap. Breaking free Neptune shot a very serious look towards Sun who was way too relaxed.

"Explain." Neptune Demanded.

"Later, let's get outta here first. This place is just awful." Sun said hugging himself and shuddering to emphasize.

Neptune groaned. "Fine, You owe me a big time explanation."

 

They went to a nearby coffee shop, The same coffee shop where Blake first spoke to Sun.

Sun ordered 3 slices of banana bread, and while he was at it, banana scented tea.

Neptune was just way too frustrated to order anything. He waited impatiently for his dumb friend to get his dumb food, foot tapping and arms crossed.

They finally got seated. Sun stuffing his face with god-sent bread and Neptune still shooting daggers at Sun waiting for an explanation.

Sun in the amidst of eating glanced up. "B-fnana-f Brea-ff?" Sun offered with his mouth full.

At this point the sea god was literally about to transcend into a volcano god. Like seriously Sun? Well it was expected.

"Will you explain now how you got arrested and literally robbed me into bankruptcy?" Neptune irritatedly asked.

 

Sun swallowed the remaining bread and took a quick sip of tea. Wiping his mouth he looked straight into Neptune's eyes and said 3 words.

"It. was. AWESOME." Sun made a mini explosion with his hands to emphasize the "awesomeness."

Neptune just raised his brow. Man his leader was a total kid. How old were they again?

"So it all happened like this morning..."

 

Sun was taking in the morning air of Vale. The Sun was lighting up the blue sky with the glory of dawn.The salty ocean breeze blew over Vale bringing in a crisp coolness. Birds chirped harmoniously and people hustling about in the streets and marketplace. What a great time to be alive.

Casually strolling with his arms behind his head, something caught the corner of his eyes. Two small faunas children around the ages of 11 and 13 were huddled together in the corner between two market stalls. Their faces were down, wrapped by a blanket that was torn and scrapped. Peeking out the top of the blanket were 2 small pairs of cat ears.

Sun stuttered in his steps but quickly regained his normal pace. "They must be starvin'." Sun thought to himself. Taking a mental note of where he is, He then took a turn around the corner and headed down to the local farmers market. As he approached the market he scanned the areas with his eyes. He locked onto his target, Bingo.

He strolled smoothly down to the apple section whistling in a cliche manner. Walking past the apple stall his tail agilely wrapped itself around the apple and snatched it up, tucking it into his back jacket that held Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. He continued strolling forward, checking around if anyone caught him. Good. Safe.

He pretended to check out the squash section and satisfied with the amount of time he stalled for, turned around and walked back.

He passed the apple section again and it was time to get to work. This time in addition to his tail, He snatched 2 apples with each of his hands.

4 apples. That outta do it.

He crossed his arms into his jacket and sped walked out the way he came from. He let out a breath of relief but was quickly interupted by the shop keeper.

"STOP! THIEF! SOMEBODY!"

"Ah crackers." Sun Muttered. looked like being sneaky wasn't an option anymore. Time to make a run for it.

with a grin on his face and the rush of adrenaline he always got from stealing, he broke out into a careful sprint, minding the apples of course.

Thanks to his amazing luck, there were officers stationed nearby that sprung into action as soon as they heard the cry for help.

"HEY YOU, STOP THIEF. THIS IS THE POLICE." The officer shouted after Sun.

"Ah BISCUITS." Sun yelped and sped up his escape.

Good thing they were only on walking patrol. I mean Sun could outrun a Robot that gobbled up Torchwick inside any day, let alone a measly police car, but he really wasn't in the mood for it right now. That stuff was exhausting!

Turning the corner to the street that the kids were on he sped forward to where the faunas kids were huddled. Slowing his pace for a brief moment, He dropped the apples into the blanket hole.

Two faces popped out and starred at Sun in awe. "T-thanks mister!" The bigger one yelped.

Sun would have stayed and chit-chatted but he was on the run! All he could do was flash his million-watt grin and that seemed to convey everything he needed to say.

He glanced back to see the officers in the distance, catching up to him. "I'M OVER HERE LOSERS, CATCH ME IF YOU CAN HAHA."

Sun taunted to make sure that the officers would be after him and not the kids.

Satisfied with the diversion part, all that was left was the staying alive part.

Running for his life he sped down the street with the officers hot on his tail. Literally.

"Dispatch this is Ron and Kimmy, We need back up." One of the two officers spoke into his walkie talkie.

"Roger that Ron and Kimmy, We're sending in back up." The voice from the walkie talkie replied.

 

"And that's what happened." Sun finishing his story taking a sip of tea.

Neptune's mouth was just agape trying to process the story his friend just unloaded onto him.

Neptune was at a loss of words. His eyes were wide and fixated onto Sun who was calmly sipping his tea.

"Nep? you okay?" Sun asked a little worried for his spell-bound friend. "Helllooo Sun to Neptune?"

Neptune snapped out of his trance, flabbergasted at his partner's wild and really random story.

"W-wait wait wait wait." Neptune stammered. "You didn't tell me how you got caught. and why didn't you just buy the apples. and what happened to the kids. and..."

Sun was confused why Neptune was freaking out. "Nep, NEP! Dude calm down. OK?" Sun Chuckled.

Neptune let out a breath of air trying to calm himself down. "S-sorry"

Sun was amused. Between the enthusiasm that Neptune showed and the faint blush that was forming on Neptune's Cheeks, he was amused.

"You know, You could have just bought the apples. Then we could have saved 1000 Liens and buy them 1000 Apples." Neptune reasoned.

"Hey I didn't think I was going to get caught." Sun retorted.

"Don't you call yourself A Great Thief or something?" Neptune said with a smirk.

"Hey, I AM a GREAT thief. It took like 5 of them to catch me in the end. Besides a lousy thief steals for his own gains. I was helping!" Sun declared proudly.

"By stealing." Neptune said sarcastically which earned him a glare from Sun.

"But.. I still think what you did for those kids was really sweet." Neptune muttered trying to hold back a blush.

"Ah it was nuthin'." Sun coolly replied. He relished in the fact that what he did made Neptune proud of him. Heck he was proud of himself.

Neptune Smiled at his best friend. Even though sometimes Sun was always causing trouble and being immature. He was a really nice guy. He was thoughtful and caring and put others before him. It was what made him a leader. And it was what made Neptune admire that of his Best friend.

"Anyways, lunch is lunch, I'm pretty sure those kids need dinner too" Neptune suggested with a smile.

"Haha you big softie nerd" Sun said bursting into laughter.

"Intellectual!" Neptune defended.

Sun giggled at his friend. "Doesn't make you any less of a softie haha."

"Takes one to know one Sun. Now let's get going, and this time. We'll do things a little more legally." Neptune offered.

"As long as you're paying, it works for me!" Sun replied with a laugh.

Tucking Sheets. The sudden realization occurred to Neptune that he still lost a 1000 Liens. Dust Dammit.

Grumpy Neptune and Sun went off to buy dinner for the kids. He needed this act of kindness to cheer him up. Man what a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo that was a thing. Sun and Neptune May or May not have adopted those faunas kids. Fluffy Sheets. Holy cow, I didn't expect to put in poor faunas children. That was true freeform right there folks. Im happy how it turned out. Isn't Sun just adorbs. Kk then. feel free to leave comments so I can improve my writing! also feel free to send me promps! not sure how, but I'll find a way. This has been Chi, and I Bid you farewell!


End file.
